The administrative core will be ensuring the integrity and the integrafion of the program projects. The directors and staff members will be overseeing the following special tasks: 1. Program Management - The core director will set specific program aims in a timely manner to maintain program goals. He will propose strategies to overcome any shortcomings and consult with external/internal board members to resolve them to achieve integration of program goals. To ascertain the integrity of the program projects, the director will implement collaborafive research agreements among institutions involved in the program projects, and employ consultancy agreements with the external/internal advisory members. 2. Program Coordination and Communication - The administrafive core will establish effecfive communication with program members to communicate on a daily basis and access information and announcements. The core staff will coordinate meefings. Additionally, to conduct ongoing research more effecfively, the core director and program members will share scientific literature and attend national and international conferences related to their projects. A steering committee composed of the four project leaders and the primary statistician will meet quartely or whenever necessary through teleconferences to update program progress. The director and staff will distribute data, announce any significant discoveries, edit manuscripts and prepare meeting abstracts. The staff members will collect experimental data and publication lists for annual progress reports for the external/internal advisory board members and for program continuation applicafion. 3. Program Evaluation - To enhance interacfions and integration among projects, Dr. Muller will continue to join monthly workshops through teleconference, and the annual external/internal advisory review meefing will be held separately during Dr. Muller's visit. The four project leaders will submit written reports before meefings and the orally present project progress and propose future strategies during the meefings. The external/internal advisory board will summarize critiques to improve the program projects.